supermarioexplorationfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario's Fairytale Adventure
Mario's Fairytale Adventure is the first episode of Season 4 of Super Mario Exploration. It is also the second double-length episode in the series. Regular Previous: ABC Pokémon (Season 3) Next: Daisy, La Quindicesimo Compleanno Double-Length Previous: Mario's Pirate Adventure (Season 3) Next: Mario's Dance To The Rescue Summary Mario and Luigi must help Captain Toad become a true prince so he can wake up Sleeping Beauty (Toadette). Plot The episode starts with Mario, Luigi, the Toad Brigade, and Yoshi going to the Fairytale Land gate. They open it by saying, "Once upon a time", then they see lots of elements from several fairy tales. They sing a song about Fairytale Land, then they rest under a tree when suddenly, a magic spell puts Toadette to sleep, causing her to become Sleeping Beauty, thanks to the witch. Mario and Luigi try to wake up Sleeping Beauty by tickling her feet, but it doesn't work, and if all the purple pebbles fall into the bottom of the hour glass, Sleeping Beauty will permanently be asleep, but she can be awakened by a kiss from the true prince. The problem is there are no true princes. Captain Toad can become a true prince by going to the Dragon's cave to find the ring, teach the Giant Rocks to sing, turn the Winter Valley into spring, and give to moon to the queen and king, but this is the very hard. Trivia * This is the only double-length episode where the extended version of "We Made It!" is not heard. * Starting with this episode, pictures of the locations no longer appear. Instead, the gang takes out Molly again and the completed locations get marked off with check marks. * In a blooper from the Season 1-4 blooper reel, when Mario and Luigi tickle Archivist Toadette's feet, she starts laughing. Archivist Toadette apologizes "Sorry!" and the director says "Cut! Let's try it again!". In the second take, Mario and Luigi tickle Archivist Toadette's feet and she starts laughing again. Archivist Toadette apologizes to the director "I'm sorry! I'm very ticklish on my feet! Especially on my soles!" and the director says "Alright! We're losing our light! Let's go again!". In the fifteenth take, Mario and Luigi tickle Archivist Toadette's feet and she covers her mouth to keep herself from laughing but she fails and starts squealing. Toadsworth tells the director "This is the fifteenth take! We cannot work like this! The rest of us will be in our trailers!" and he and the other characters go to their trailers. Archivist Toadette tells Mario and Luigi as they continue tickling her feet "Guys! Please stop! You've tickled me long enough!" and asks the director between laughs "Mr.Director, can we-Hahahahahahahahahaha!-cut? Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!". The director says "OK! Cut! Tickle time's over, Mario and Luigi! Stop tickling Archivist Toadette's feet!" and Mario and Luigi say as they stop tickling Archivist Toadette's feet "Ugh! Fine!". Archivist Toadette pants hard and says "If you need me, I'll be in my trailer!" before going to her trailer saying "Whew! I need a break!". Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Double-Length Episodes